Where's The Guy In My Life?
by Lysythe
Summary: Finite!Sequel on request for one.
1. Acrostic of Zits Refs

This is a weird little poem from Cuppo's POV. Ignore the refs to Zits, starring Jeremy Duncan of Goat Cheese Pizza/Jughead's Hat/Chickenfist/Angry Dwarfs. *** Blossom and Brick 

_Love each_

_Other_

_So much that_

_Sweets are eaten while kissing_

_O, how glorious!_

_Melodious words of love_

_Love is in the air_

_Over the rainbow_

_Vows between our redheaded duo are_

_Exchanged_

_So promises of marriage are remembered forever_

_Brick loves his pink sweetheart_

_Romancing her through life_

_I grow a warm feeling in my heart_

_C-ing them love each other_

_'K, it's getting gross watching 'em French_

_Amazingly, they hold a record of 59.53 minutes kissing_

_Never stopping_

_Don't I wish it were like that for me_

_Very much in love are they_

_I see them weep when apart for longer than a day_

_'Cause frankly, they're like RichandAmy from Zits_

_Ever trying to be together_

_Very disgusting, as Hector said_

_Ever intimate (he calls it osmosis)_

_Rare to find a couple like that_

_So interesting_

_And yet… yuck!_


	2. Couplets of Grossosity

It's getting rather disturbing 

_How they keep together, withstanding_

_All odds and maintain_

_Skin contact even through rain_

_I just don't get it, you see_

_Why they're just meant to be_

_Today they kissed in the hallway_

_They didn't get detention, got away_

_I can't understand it_

_Cuz they did the whole bit_

_Tongues and all, I saw them do it_

_No one spoke, just stood without wit_

_It's too strange_

_Like dog's mange_

_Jeremy's getting a hard time_

_Cuz Sara thinks his mouth's like slime_

_I've never been kissed_

_I'm wondering, was I missed?_

_Was the whole eighth grade lined up_

_And I, hidden away, in a cup?_

_A cup of darkness and hidden despair_

_Never to be found anywhere?_

_Shall I grow to be an old maid?_

_A spinster, no kids, for which to be afraid?_

***

I don't think that last line came out right O_o' 


	3. Stanzas of Jealousy

_You do NOT say, "Hi!" to me in the morning._

_'Specially if I've got my 'f*** off' scowl on._

_Then you just shut up and stay away._

_Unless you've got something for me to smile upon._

_Bubbles has finally gotten together with Boomer._

_Butch? He's still going out with Ffion Gulag._

_It's getting sickening to me._

_Anyone got a barf bag?_

_Spying on their double-date, I espy_

_Butch and Ffion eating spaghetti._

_No prizes for guessing what might happen._

_I try to convince myself it's just plain petty._

_I get outta there real quick._


	4. Haikus of Weirdness

_ Love is dream in the outreaching mist._

_I reach for it, but it will always float out of reach._

_Will I never have a lover to love?_

_Am I destined to suffer this all my life?_

Farewell love, I'll never reach you before my prime.

That was in symbol.

_Greek letters are hard. But it_

_Is cryptically_

_Meant to be. It ex-_

_Presses my feelings for Butch._

_I love you, Butchie._

_I hate you, Ffion._

_You took him away from me._

_I hate you to h*ll._

***

Impossible for me to write that now. This is a collection of narrative poems, not a collection of Blossom and Bubbles bashing. I'm not going to just jump into it. It's not like 'Guess the People', Bubbleshater.


	5. Limericks of Frustation

Err…Maybe I should have phrased that differently. This is a series of narrative poems that follow the one before. So after the 1st poem the happenings are recorded in the 2nd & so on.

***

_Blossom and Brick are so gross,_

_It's all I can do not to toss_

_My humungous lunch_

_I continue to munch_

_Until I see Butch's at a loss._

_For Ffion has left him_

_Simply on a whim_

_For the new kid in school_

_Kris Lecoole_

_At last I've got a chance at him!_

_Alas, I am too slow_

_Now Dione Kay's got him aglow_

_As she whispers in his ear_

_He looks at her and leers_

_I'm so angry from my ears smoke blow._


	6. Graffiti of Confusion

I really don't know who wrote 'Butch 

_Loves Buttercup' on the cafeteria wall_

_Ol' Green-eyes don't confirm nor deny it_

_Very angry Dione is with me_

_Especially cuz she thinks I wrote it_

_You might not believe this_

_Of course I didn't write it_

_Understand, d00ds?_

_Butch keeps looking at me throughout study hall_

_U see, it's getting real creepy_

_To feel his eyes on me_

_Could it be_

_He loves me?_

***

^_^ Yay! Cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!


	7. Rhymes of Bliss

_I truly don't understand what is happening_

_But with Valentine's fast approachin'_

_I'm suddenly getting sweets and gifts_

_My spirits have got a abrupt lift_

_I'm getting confused_

_I shouldn't have blues_

_But I feel so sad yet cheerful._

_I see things out of the corner of my eye_

_Something I chance to espy_

_Dione's been dumped_

_And here comes Butch with buttercups…_

_I'm living happily thereafter._


End file.
